In order for public buildings to meet safety regulations, emergency signs must be installed throughout the building. Emergency signs typically illuminate or reflect light in order to present a message to nearby individuals. The illumination of emergency signs allows nearby individuals to be visually alerted regardless of the hazardous conditions. However, the range of illuminated emergency signs may be limited depending on visibility of the surrounding environment.
An objective of the present invention is to maximize the range of illumination of an emergency sign. The present invention does so with the use of orientable light assemblies. The present invention is an emergency sign with orientable light assemblies on either side of the sign which not only illuminate the surrounding area of the sign, but alert nearby individuals of an emergency or an event. The orientable light assemblies are manually operated so that an individual may direct light towards a specific path or exit. The orientable light assemblies each have a strobe light so that the present invention is sure to catch the attention of nearby individuals. Thus, the present invention is able to display a message that may provide nearby individuals with information or directions.